Boogeyman
Vangelis, also known as the Boogeyman is a Fallen Angel that resides in an alternate reality and watches over the children. =Appearance= The Boogeyman is a tall young man of slender build. He has a pale complexion, to the point it looks almost like a corpse. He has long, black hair that goes beyond his shoulders, and wears piercings in his ears. He wears a black, hooded cloak, and a skull for a mask, which contains horns and sharp teeth and blocks sight of his eyes. He wears normal black boots, and his fingernails are painted black. He has no eyes, instead they are empty sockets with nothing but darkness in them. =Personality= The Boogeyman, despite his appearance, is actually a gentle and caring being. He is polite, patient, tolerant and very playful. He has a very soft spot for children, whom he watches over and cheers up in secret. He has shown to be very protective of all children, treating them as his own, and going as far as to taking them away from their families in hopes of keeping them safe. It is very hard to anger him. No one has seen him angry, or been curious enough to provoke him. =History= The Boogeyman's earliest memories are of him waking up surrounded by others of his kind, remembering that he was a Fallen Angel, and that his duty was to cleanse humanity of sins by any means, by that time going by the name Vangelis. He worked with other Fallen Angels, doing as told, but the more time passed, the more he and everyone around him realized that he wasn't up to the task. He was against the harsh way the Fallen Angels cleansed the humans of sin, and was more forgiving and lenient than his counterparts, instead opting for much slower and not as accurate approaches. It all came ahead when he was tasked to cleanse a child from sins, where he saw the child's current state, past, and the sins he had committed due to his cruel upbringing. His heart broke for the child, and only to be able to free him from the painful memories, did he rewrite his memories in order to save him from them. From that day forth he decided that he would do his own version of justice, by watching, protecting, and helping all the children he could, in hopes that they wouldn't commit sins as they grew older. He separated from the Fallen Angels, retreating to a place of his own as he began to watch over the children. After many years, his appearance in children's rooms and homes developed into the myth of the Boogeyman, to which he took it as a badge of pride. The Boogeyman would take bad children away, but not to harm them, but to save them. =Plot= The Boogeyman Arc Aya had been sent to investigate the disappearances of some children in nearby coastal towns, where she found out that the children had been taken away by the Boogeyman. After being confronted, The Boogeyman explained that he meant no harm to the children, instead was trying to protect them from the end of the world that would soon be upon them. Aya and him made a compromise, and The Boogeyman returned the children to their homes the very next morning, warning Aya that if she could not stop the end of the world, that he would not hesitate to take them again. =Relationships= Jane Armstrong Jane Armstrong was the lead investigator of the case of the missing children when Aya was sent to assist. Originally she had no hesitation in attempting to kill the Boogeyman, however, after the events and revelations of the Boogeyman's true intentions, she made an acquaintance out of the Boogeyman. The two have been working together, The Boogeyman helping out with her cases, and the two have become close friends ever since. =Quotes= "...do you wish to play hide and seek?" "Not all of God's angels are bad, Nikolai." (To Nikolai) =Trivia= * His hobby is cooking * He secretly wishes to have a family of his own one day * His weapon is a scythe which he hides in his coat * He always carries candy in his pockets * In a modern setting, his guilty pleasure would be Soap Operas